


Baby Makes Four

by secretfangirl18



Series: Dreams Come True [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Derek and Laura are Twins, Everyone's a werewolf, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Have To Read First Part, Knotting, Little-No Angst, Lydia and Jackson Are Siblings, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Scott is a Hale, Self-Lubrication, Some Characters Have Different Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl18/pseuds/secretfangirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second installment of the Dreams Come True series. It follows Derek and Stiles and their family on the boys' second pregnancy adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time For a New Installment

The cries from their babies rang out through the monitor. Both men groaned, but knew they were going to get up in a few minutes anyway to prepare for the day’s event. Their twins turn 1 today! They we’re so happy for today because it’s a great thing to celebrate with their family. Their babies have been growing up so well this past year and they just love every moment they spend with Dylan and Mariella.

Speaking of which, Derek got out of bed to take care of their little ones while Stiles went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone, starting with using a pump to make bottles for their babies. Him and Derek decided to start weaning Dylan and Mariella off of Stiles’ breast milk soon, but that’ll happen later and while he loves doing this for his precious children, he knows that it shouldn’t go on forever and he’ll be happy with the break. Stiles knows that him and Derek also want to have another baby sooner rather than later, so he knows the breast feeding break won’t last long.

Stiles got their bottles ready just in time for Derek to come down holding their little angels after changing them. Derek hands Stiles Ella, who happily goes into her “mother’s” arms. They both sit down at the kitchen table and sit contently in silence while their children have drink their milk.

 

“I can’t believe their already one. It seems like only yesterday we we’re holding them in our arms for the very first time” Derek says with a sappily happy look on his face.

“I know their growing up so fast. I wish they could stay this small for just a little while longer” Stiles says while snuggling his daughter closer.

“I want another one” Derek says while looking down at his son.

“Me too. But we’ll discuss that later since today is going to be all about our precious angels” Stiles gives a kiss to Ella’s forehead and Derek does the same to Dylan.

“So everyone’s coming to the party, right? Including Danny’s [daughter](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Sp2lDipxMc4/TlkeqOjOt9I/AAAAAAAAanI/XW2WKW0EnZI/s1600/Gianna3.jpg) and Allison’s [son](http://www.swadestudiosphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Jake-6-Month-45-1-copy.jpg)?” Stiles asks. Danny and Ethan’s second daughter was named Charlotte “Charlie” Lulu Georgia and Allison and Jack’s son’s name was Maverick “Eric” Peter Christopher (Allison was a total daddy’s girl)

“Yeah, all the family and everyone’s babies. No one wants to miss a birthday party, especially a first” Derek answers while following Stiles’ suit and burping the baby in his arms.

“I’ll get breakfast for us, bacon sound good?” Stiles asked as he and Derek set the twins up in their highchairs.

“Absolutely” Derek loved bacon!

Stiles chuckled, “coming right up”

 

Derek and Stiles ended up starting to decorate along with Lydia at around 10:45am and the party was being held at 12:00pm. It was being held in the ballroom because it was way too hot to have the party outside. Malia was coming by to help, but only with small things because she was 5 months pregnant with her first child, a girl who was going to be named Trula Isadora Auden.

“So Lyds, ever plan on having kids sometime in the future?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe, but probably only 1 kid because I don’t think I could handle more than that. Aidan is on the same page as me. But I know it’s not going to be soon I want to wait a little while”

“That’s fine, I’m sure when you do have a kid it is going to be spoiled and as fierce as their goddess of a mother”

“Are you and Stiles going to start planning for more any time soon” Lydia asked Derek.

“Yes, but we’ll talk more in detail later while we’re alone tonight” It’s tradition in the royal family when a baby turns 1 they have a big first sleepover with other babies in the family, it’s also to give the parents a break after handling their kids for a year. It’s a big celebration for all.

 

They were able to get all the decorating done quickly once more people came to help out and they finished with 20 minutes to spare before the guests would start arriving.

[Mariella](http://image1.masterfile.com/em_w/03/73/84/600-03738450w.jpg), [Dylan](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_358276094_00-1.0x0/on-sale-gentleman-style-boy-suits-boy-shirt.jpg), [Kai](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_291736886_00/1.0x0.jpg), and [Persephone](http://www.mayophotographer.ie/uploads/5/0/6/4/5064307/131979_orig.jpg) all looked so adorable. They reveled in the attention and the atmosphere. They all played with the kids of the family that were close in age with them. Their parents had put them in the make shift play area in the ball room with plenty of room for them to play all together. They were all happy with each other, lucky for their parents who were at a nearby table.

The boys were so happy to see all of their friends and family gathered together for the celebration and you could see how spoiled both sets of twins were with all of the gifts on tables for each pair of babies. They know that the family gets together often because of how close they all were and that this is standard for every baby’s birthday, but it still creates a warm feeling in their hearts to know that their children will be growing up in such a loving family.

Stiles’ dad came by the table after dropping off his gifts for his grandchildren, “So sorry I’m late, work problems” He kissed Stiles on the cheek and gave both of his sons’ hugs.

“It’s okay John we both understand” answered Derek

“Yeah, we’re just glad you could make it” said Stiles

“I would never miss my grandchildren’s first birthday”

“By the way, will another one be in the works any time in the future?” he would never pressure his kids with grandchildren especially since he already has two; he just knows that they do want more than two kids. Something they’ve both wanted since they were kids themselves.

“We’re planning for some time soon. But we’ll let you know when we end up pregnant again” answered Stiles.

“No pressure at all, just wondering”

“We know, John. You’ll be among the first ones just like when we got pregnant with the twins”

“Good to know. Now, excuse me while I get some food because I’m starving”

“Healthy choices please!” Stiles called out to his dad as John made his way over to the buffet line.

“He’ll be fine baby” Derek said while sitting down to continue on with their own lunch. The rest of the party went smoothly and the couples tended to their kids who loved the food they got, meaning there wasn’t a big mess while trying to feed them thankfully, and changing wasn’t a big fuss either. And the kids were so excited while opening up their presents and even more excited about playing with their smash cakes, while the adults ate their own cakes.

 

The party continued on until about 4:30pm and the couples and some other family members helped clean up the mess while their babies were taken away to attend their sleepover. The nannies already had the bags that the couples had packed and there was an emotional farewell because this was the first night they were going to be away from their angles.

After the cleanup Derek and Stiles headed back to their section of the castle and decided to just nap for a little bit. Derek ended up waking before Stiles and hour later, so he decided to quietly leave the bedroom so as to not disturb his mate. Derek went downstairs to make spaghetti tacos for Stiles, among his favorite dinner dishes.

While things were cooking Derek set the table on the patio, turning it into a romantic setting and he was glad to see that the weather had cooled down since that morning. He knew what he was making for dinner wouldn’t be considered romantic to some, but it was one of his mate’s favorites and he wanted to do something special for Stiles tonight since they we’re planning on getting pregnant again soon. He heard the oven going off so he went back inside to check on his meal.

 

And Stiles came down as well after waking up 30 minutes after Derek. And it was such an adorable sight to see his mate fretting over dinner for the two of them. His Derek was such a big teddy bear, one of the many reasons he loved him so much.

Derek lifted his head to see Stiles standing on the staircase, “Hello sleeping beauty”

Stiles walked the rest of the way down and said, “Well if I’m sleeping beauty you must be the charming prince here to wake me with a kiss”

“And one you shall get” Derek said and leaned down to capture his Stiles in a slow and sensual kiss filled with love and heat.

After they broke apart, “Mmm, my hero”

“As much as I would love to kiss you for hours on end, we don’t want the food to get cold Stiles”

“Touché” Stiles followed Derek out to the patio and his heart swelled with the romantic details. Derek even pulled out Stiles’ chair for him once his plate was ready, see total teddy bear.

They started out talking about the day’s events and the family. And once there was a comfortable silence Derek decided to bring up their future plans.

“So, baby…”

“Mhm” Stiles answered with his mouth full of his third spaghetti taco.

“When do you think you want to start trying for more kids?”

After swallowing, “I mean my birth control ran out yesterday and I was planning on refilling it, but I don’t have to?” he phrased it more like a question because he wasn’t sure if Derek wanted to start trying right away.

“Wow, um, I’m fine with trying right away. But won’t it be harder to get you pregnant since you only just went off the pill?”

Stiles just walked to Derek and straddled his lap and started to grind their cocks together through their jeans. He then leaned into Derek’s ear and whispered in a seductive voice, “I guess you’re just going to have to try harder to knock me up”

 

Derek didn’t say anything else as he lifted Stiles and walked into their house and Stiles worked bruises into his neck. Luckily, he made it to their bedroom in record time. He threw his mate onto the bed and they both stripped down quickly before bringing their bodies together for a hot make out session.

Derek moved his mouth to Stiles’ neck, and Stiles bared his neck even more to Derek, knowing it drives him crazy. Derek growled before biting Stiles on the side of his neck, making both of their eyes glow. Derek red, Stiles orange.

He worked his way down to Stiles chest where he sucked on Stiles’ nipples, which were still extremely sensitive. It had Stiles arching into Derek’s mouth.

“Ahh, yes. Mmm” was all Stiles could muster as Derek got his nipples to hard stubs from the sensations.

Derek moved down to his mate’s cock and took Stiles into his mouth in one go.

“Yes! Oh Yes!” Derek always talked about Stiles’ sinful mouth, but Derek was right up there with him in the skills department. He made Stiles feel like he could come in seconds like he was still a teenager.

Stiles really just wanted to feel Derek pulsating inside his slick hole, so he pulled on Derek’s hair and brought him in for another filthy kiss as they grinded together.

“Just get inside me! I don’t want any prep, just you. Please!”

“I could never deny my pleading mate” and with that Derek drove his cock into the dripping hole and bottomed out. Making them both just be still and groan at the sensations. Derek had his dick gripped in all the right ways eve with Stiles as slick as he was. And Stiles could feel his mate’s big cock filling him like nothing else could and pulsating against his prostate.

“Move!” And Derek knew his baby wanted it hard and fast but he was here to make love to this beautiful creature he was lucky to call his. And he voiced those thoughts to his writhing mate.

“Oh my god, I love you so much Derek” as Derek began his steady and slow paced thrusts.

“I love you more” And with that Derek kissed his mate slowly as he made love to him. He never changed his pace and yet it continued to hit Stiles’ prostate and he just held Stiles in his arms. He wanted this to last for hours.

The room was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure. And Stiles just had this overwhelming feeling of pleasure and love. He couldn’t hold back his orgasm, he spilled onto both of their chests and Derek just kept making love to Stiles. But seeing, hearing, and smelling the pleasure he brought Stiles had Derek not lasting much longer, but he pushed on as his knot started to form, it had Stiles clawing at his back as he was overstimulated.

And once the knot formed, Derek shot so much come into Stiles, he was sure he could have seen a bulge in Stiles’ stomach from how much come he pumped into him.

 

*3 weeks later:  
Derek was in his office reading some papers when he heard Stiles running to him and Stiles swung open the door and yelled, “I heard the heartbeat!”

The papers were so not important anymore.


	2. A different pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pregnancy is so different from Stiles' last and not in a good way.

Month 2:

 

The twins had not prepared Stiles at all for the next pregnancy. He was currently hugging the toilet after throwing up once again today. Derek was rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Stiles was glad the twins were at their grandparent’s right now because he didn’t want them to be nervous while sensing his emotions. Derek was being so sweet, he’s always been by Stiles’ side whenever he could since the pregnancy had started and especially since the incessant morning sickness had started.

“Do you need me to reschedule the doctor appointment?” Derek asked, worried about Stiles even being able to leave this spot. It was 2:45pm and their appointment 3:00pm.

“No, I think I’m actually good for now. But I’m pretty sure were going to have to release the news to the press sooner than normal” Stiles said while standing up on shaky legs, Derek was right there to steady him.

“We’ll worry about the press later, let’s get to Deaton’s if you’re ready and maybe we can get some answers as to why this pregnancy is so different. And later we can ask our family on tips for bad morning sickness” Derek really hated seeing his mate so miserable.

“Good idea. Ok, let’s get going”

 

They got there a few minutes early with Stiles’ dad and luckily Deaton was able to take them right as they came in. And Stiles got undressed and into a gown and sat down on the medical bed.

While Deaton was getting his equipment ready, Stiles’ dad decided to distract his son because he knew Stiles has been feeling crummy this pregnancy. “So kiddo, how have you been holding up?” John knew how bad the morning sickness was with this pregnancy and compared with his son’s previous pregnancy with the twins, where he had no morning sickness, he knows it’s a big shock to Stiles’ system.

“Not so good; I can barely leave the spot near the toilet, I can’t eat as much as I know I should, even the smells of foods I normally like make me sick, and I have to make sure I’m strong just enough to be able to take care of my babies. I don’t know why this pregnancy is so different; any ideas doc?” Stiles would love some answers for this.

 

Deaton rolled up between Stiles’ legs and got ready to make the incision, which made Derek and John grab Stiles’ hands so they could take away the pain. Once he started, he answered “It’s probably just because this baby needs different things from you than the twins did, sometimes when a pregnancy is so different from a previous one we like to do additional tests to make sure everything is going fine with the baby’s development” Deaton finished with creating the opening and went to grab the ultrasound equipment.

Stiles and Derek were a little nervous with Deaton’s last sentence. What if something is wrong with their cub? Stiles couldn’t even think about it, and neither could Derek “We’ll do whatever is needed to make sure our cub is fine” Derek said with conviction.

“That’s good, we’ll schedule blood tests and urine samples and blood pressure after the ultrasound is done. Now, would you like to see your cub?” Deaton asked.

“Yes!” all three men yelled at the same time

Deaton pushed the ultrasound rod into Stiles and messed with some buttons on the ultrasound machine and the men were able to see the grainy picture of their tiny baby.

Stiles was crying and Derek’s eyes were a little wet as well as John’s. “How does the baby look, have the right amount of parts?” asked John

“Yes, the baby looks like the perfect size for this stage of the pregnancy, they have all 10 fingers and 10 toes, and the heartbeat is great. So we know nothing is missing”

And that was music to Derek and Stiles’ ears. Once Deaton had printed them enough pictures for the family and friends, he put the special gel on Stiles’ wound to close it for the time being. And he takes a blood and urine sample from Stiles and his blood pressure, which was slightly higher than normal, but Deaton said that sometimes happens and that it’s nothing to worry about. Deaton said that the results should come back in a week since he’ll put a rush order on them.

 

The three men expressed their gratitude for everything and then went back to the castle to have lunch with their family, who were excited to get pictures of the new baby. Talia also told them she had something special cooked for Stiles that was a god send when she was having the same amount of morning sickness from being pregnant with Aaron. She also made sure that whatever else she had cooked for the lunch wouldn’t send Stiles running to the bathroom.

The men arrived just as everyone else was sitting down. “Sorry were late, but we some extra tests done with Stiles make sure everything was going good with the baby” Derek answered.

“Is everything okay?” Dom asked in a slightly worried voice, they were talking about his son Stiles and his grandchild.

“We just want to make sure that there wasn’t anything different with the baby’s development that was causing this pregnancy to be so different from my last” Stiles said as he took a bite of his [beef and broccoli](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/443745369505599030/), luckily he was able to actually enjoy this meal. A fact he happily exclaimed and Talia responded with, “I’m happy to know it works with your cub as well as it did with Aaron. It is amazingly healthy and has a great amount of protein. It’s also very simple and easy to make”

“Good to know, now I’ll definitely make this for myself later on” He was really happy to have a good tasting, healthy, meal to be able to make instead of little bland things that he would have just because it was the only thing he could keep down.

 

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch and everyone was excited to get the ultrasound pictures and cooed over the newest formed addition to the family. Derek and Stiles decided to stay after to discuss with Talia and Dom their plans on telling the press about their cub early. They knew that with the way the pregnancy was going they were going to need to tell the world earlier because everyone is already speculating and also worried since they don’t see as much of Stiles anymore.

They all gathered in the family room to talk. “So you boys wanted to talk to us about something?” Dom wondered

“Yes dad, we feel that we should let the press know about Stiles’ pregnancy now since he is going to be like this for a while and people are already talking and worrying”

“That seems fine with us; would you like to do a formal announcement or just a casual leak to the press from the palace?”

“I think we should go the casual route because I don’t know if I’m feeling up to a press conference right now”

“Okay, it’s all settled then: we’ll send out a statement from the palace announcing the pregnancy and that way you can just focus on staying strong Stiles”

“Thank you guys so much” Stiles said when he got up and gave his in-laws a hug and then Derek did the same thing.

“We’re just going to go rest with the twins at home for the rest of the day”

“Good idea” Talia answered with a chuckle.

Stiles was just ready to curl up on the sofa with his mate and cubs with a blanket and some tea. He hopes this pregnancy continues to improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, but I have one more week left at school until my winter break and then I'm off for two weeks!!! Which means more writing time, yeah!!!!
> 
> I love you my dreamers<3  
> XOXO!!!


	3. Full Moons and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the full moon and something happens with the baby. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Month 3

 

Tonight was the night of the full moon. Stiles was currently trying to convince his mate that it was perfectly fine to go running with their pack while Stiles took care of the twins and himself tonight. Stiles knows that Derek is just concerned about the safety of his family, but Derek should be able to let loose with his wolf because he always has ultimate control.

“Baby please, you need to run with the pack. It will be so good for you and your wolf” Stiles said while sitting in the rocking chair next to Derek and he himself was holding their daughter and Derek had their son.

“My wolf and I are fine, but we’ll be better if I’m with my mate and my cubs” Derek did sort of lie to Stiles; he would love to go running with his pack and relieve some tension, but Stiles was still dealing with horrible sickness and feeling overall weak and that is apparently because their unborn baby was needing more of Stiles’ energy. Derek just wants his family safe.

“I promise you that I’ll be okay. We’ll just be sitting here watching movies and your uncle Mike is going to stay with me even”

“Why is Mike coming here? It’s great, but he’s usually the first one at our campsite to begin the run along with Javier”

“He gave me the go ahead to tell you, but you can’t let anyone else know. Mike and him want it to be a secret until Gloria gets back from New York because of a school field trip”

“What is it? Is everything ok?” Derek said with a worried voice.

“Everything’s amazing. Mike’s pregnant again!” It was a complete shock to the both of them, since everyone in the family around the same age or older, he’s 42, has stopped having kids.

“Shit” Not that it wasn’t amazing, just also shocking. The unborn child will be completely overprotected since his/her older sister is 17 and his/her older brother is 22. But there will be so much love and celebration just like any pregnancy.

“I know. They plan on telling Danny and Gloria and then of course your dad, Javier’s brother, after”

“How far along is Mike?”

“A month”

“So our baby and his baby, my unborn cousin, will be basically the same age growing up”

“Yep, the twins have Scott and Isaac’s twins and this little jellybean will have his cousin to be diaper buddies with”

“Everyone in this family is extremely close”

“I know, that’s one of the reasons I’m glad to be your mate. You come from a wonderful family and that made you the most perfect man I will ever know” Stiles always looks at Derek and thinks that and he always will.

“And that’s exactly what I think whenever I look at you” Derek then got up and put his son in his crib and motioned for Stiles to do the same. Once he did Derek pulled Stiles in by the waist and started to sway to no music.  
Stiles just curled into his into his mate’s chest and both of them loved being close, it helped calm their wolves. And just made them feel good all around.

 

“Since Mike is going to be here with you and the twins, then I’ll go run”

“Good and you know that if, and I mean if, anything were to go wrong I’d be able to let you know and you would be here for me within minutes”

“That is true. Being able to feel each other’s emotions is one of the best parts about a mate bond”

“Mhm…” Stiles was going to say more but the doorbell rang and a palace aid went to open it. They both knew it was Mike so they decided to go downstairs since the twins were sleeping.

When they met Mike at the end of the stairs Derek pulled Mike into a big bear hug because it’s been a little while since they had seen each other.

When they pulled away Derek said with a big smile, “Congratulations!”

“I see Stiles told you. And thank you, Javier and I are very happy”

“Well, I would love to catch up with you but I should start heading out to the campsite. What time is it Stiles, baby?”

“4:30pm”

“Alright, I’ll pack a bag of clothes. And head out to the campsite” Everyone at the campsite has a big feast of barbecue and other food and just hang out telling stories, just having fun, before the moon rises on a full moon. Then everyone will strip down and shift and the run begins. Then when the sun rises they all come back to the sight to change then they head back home to rest. Anyone who’s pregnant doesn’t participate because shifting while pregnant takes a lot out of a wolf.

Derek went upstairs and packed a little bag of clothes, he then went into the twins’ nursery to kiss them goodbye and tell them he loved them. When he walked back down Stiles and his uncle were in the kitchen looking at a healthy pregnancy cookbook that Derek and Stiles had gotten for Stiles’ last pregnancy.

He walked up to them and hugged his uncle goodbye and Stiles offered to walk him to his car, where the driver was waiting. When he put his bag in the back seat, he turned around to give Stiles a loved filled kiss and told him he loved him. He also said he’d be back by 6:00am tomorrow. With one last chaste kiss goodbye, Derek got in the car to leave for the campsite.

 

Stiles walked back in the house and went back to looking through the cookbook for dinner and dessert. They had decided to make[ Sausage Pasta ](http://www.nonpoisonousrecipes.com/sausage-pasta/)and for dessert they will make [Hershey Kiss Cookies ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_jIW3y_jWy-w/SyLAtd1kmtI/AAAAAAAABxk/KtqFj1uadzY/s1600-h/hershey+kiss+cookies.jpg)(they want sweets and damn it they’ll get it).

“This is fun” Stiles said while prepping for dinner while Mike prepped for dessert.

“Yeah, it’s also nice being back with everyone. They are going to flip when I tell them I’m pregnant again at my age” He said with a laugh.

“Well, it’s not like your old. It’s just been a while since you’ve been pregnant”

“Over 17 years. It was so surprising because I was figured like everyone else does when it’s been so long since they’ve been pregnant, which is that I thought I was done. I mean Gloria’s getting ready to go off to college. But I couldn’t be happier” he said while rubbing his stomach.

“Fate had other plans I guess, but good ones. What do you hope to have?”

“I mean I’ll be happy as long as the baby is happy and healthy of course, but I’m kind of leaning to wanting to have another girl because it would be nice to have another girl in a house usually dominated by men. And Gloria would love a baby sister”

“Yeah that would be fun. I don’t care either, I just can’t wait to hold my baby in my arms for the first time” Stiles rubbed his stomach and with a smile on his face. Stiles was brought out of the moment by his babies cries, he went to get them and Mike came with. The twins really wanted to see their uncle Mike and their dinner too. So, they went back into the kitchen and Stiles got their baby food ready and lucky for him and Mike they actually enjoyed it so there was little mess to deal with. By the time the twins had finished and were cleaned up the boys’ dinner was ready, so they decided just to put the twins in the play pen and eat in the living room to be near them.

 

After dinner and dessert, both of which Stiles didn’t get sick from thankfully, Stiles found a good stand-up comedy thing on Netflix. They were crying laughing at this comedian when Stiles felt some pain in his lower abdomen. And that quickly turned it to a lot of pain.

“Ahh, shit” Stiles hissed out while clutching his stomach.

Mike turned the TV off and held Stiles and asked, “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“My stomach…ahh… it hurts” the twins were starting fuss sensing their mother’s pain

“Ok, Ok, just breathe for me. On a scale on one to ten, how bad is it?” Mike would take away the pain once he knew how bad it was.

“15!”

“Alright that’s it; let Derek know what’s happening. And were going to the hospital”

Mike helped Stiles to the car and so did frantic aides and they also brought the twins with because that would calm Stiles and the babies if they were together.

Stiles let his pain and worry for their unborn child flow through the mate bond. He knows Derek is in the middle of a run and Stiles is off to the hospital, but his mate will be able to find them.

 

A few seconds after using the bond he heard a pained howl from his mate, followed by the rest of the family’s similar howls. Mike shifted and stuck his head out the window to howl out their location, which was mate with more of the same.

They made it to the hospital in record time and Stiles was rushed into a room and put on a stretcher with Deaton and Melissa there with him.

“What’s happening?! Is my baby okay?!” He screamed and you could hear the howls in the near distance. Derek would be here with him soon.

“We’ll find out. Just remember to breathe and try to be as calm as you can” Stiles knew to listen because if he didn’t he could make this worse. He needed his mate.

And just as he thought that, Derek burst through the door. Naked. He rushed over to Stiles’ side and held his hand, taking the pain away.

“What’s happening?!” Derek panicly yelled at Deaton. He was so afraid for his mate and unborn cub.

Deaton put the ultrasound gel on Stiles and started looking around for the baby.

“Okay, from hear the baby’s heartrate seems extremely high and I’ll use a spell to sense what else is happening” Deaton sprinkled some neon orange powder on Stiles’ torso and pulled off the rest of Stiles’ clothes.

 

He then put the powder on the opened wound for the baby. And chanted a few things.

“Okay, your baby is in pain…”

“Am I going to lose them?” Stiles creaked out, he could barely get those words out. And Derek looked just as scared.

“No. But the development isn’t going as well. The baby seems to be slow in developing and on full moon night. The baby is restless in the womb normally, but it’s affecting your baby in that the body is trying to catch up to a normal development stage in order to connect with the pull of the moon. And it’s all very painful.”

“Will our baby be okay though?”

“After the full moon, yes. But his body needs to slow down with trying to play catch up. I’m going to mix up a gel that I will put on your opening and the baby will soak in the magic. That will calm them down and keep their body from overworking itself. Everything will be fine. It’ll take a few minutes, so Derek just keep taking away his pain” Derek and Stiles let out a breath of relief.

“Of course” Derek kissed his mate. Both were happy their baby will be okay.

“I was so scared” Stiles whispered

“Me too. When I felt all of that through our bond I took off in your direction. I needed to be with you and make everything better” it terrified Derek when he felt his mate’s pain and fear.

“How was the pack?” he knows they’re in the waiting room too.

“The same as us. They just followed me”

“Is my dad here?” Stiles turned into a little kid again; needing his daddy here to comfort him.

“Yeah, do you want me to call him in?”

“Yes please”

“John, Stiles wants you” He didn’t need to shout with werewolf hearing.

Stiles’ dad strode in (naked as well) and came by Stiles’ bed and gave him a big hug and gave his son kisses on his head and said comforting words to him.

Just then Deaton came over with the gel and spread it on and inside Stiles’ opening. And Derek let go so Stiles would be able to tell when it started working. It did start working within a few minutes. Thank goodness because that meant his baby wasn’t in pain so neither was he.

 

After a sigh of relief Mike came in and handed John and Derek some clothes, along with the twins. The babies were put into the arms of their mommy and immediately snuggled in close. He also came over to give Stiles a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m glad you and the baby are okay”

“Me too and thank you for being there for me”

“Of course! But I’ll leave you guys alone, besides Javier is now very overprotective and lucky for him I’m very clingy right now too. I’ll see you later, make sure to rest”

“Will do”

“You do look drained, just sleep here and we’ll figure everything out in the morning” Derek said.

And Stiles fell asleep almost immediately, living in the moment of the fact that his family was all okay and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know in the comments what you thought.  
> And second of all, once again, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
> Love you my dreamers!!  
> XOXO!!!


	4. Gender and Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a LONG time, but please forgive me. After family and school settled down and I got to write again, life got busy again. And I was still figuring out where this was headed. But I have a plan for this now. I added smut into this chapter as a bribe for your forgiveness<3

Month 4

 

Something to note was the fact that the morning after Stiles’ big pregnancy scare the twins said their first word. They had climbed into the hospital bed and everyone had just woken up and was eating breakfast. Stiles was rubbing his stomach and smiling at his happy children and Derek came around to the chair on the other side of the bed and started tickling Mariella and Dylan. 

His hand joined Stiles’ on his stomach and he looked at the kids and asked, “What should we name your brother or sister?” he never expected an answer at least not an actual word, but he got one.

They both said in unison, “Moon”

The boys were definitely not expecting that and before they could even yell to the remaining family members in the waiting room, they came running in. Werewolf hearing really comes in handy.

Derek and Stiles’ parents along with Scott, Allison, Erica, Cora, and Laura all crowded around the hospital bed and the twins kept saying it over and over again because they liked how excited their pack got when they said it. 

The twins are in the normal age range for saying their first word since they’re 15 months old. So, everything is on track for them development wise. 

 

Stiles is now four months into this whirlwind pregnancy. Stiles was advised by Deaton to relax in bed for at least a month after the scare they had a month ago with the full moon. The full moon was yesterday and he ended up staying in the hospital as a precaution with Derek and his growing twins at his side. He had felt some pain, nothing compared to last time, but some. Deaton explained that with this type of pregnancy there will be pain during the full moon with the baby because of their child’s odd development pace. 

Stiles was able to leave the morning after and he is currently lying in bed with his children while they all eat lunch there. Derek was also able to stay home with them and, like throughout this entire pregnancy and his last, he has been waiting on Stiles hand and foot. Stiles would never take advantage of his mate’s care for him, but it does come in handy when he has become bed ridden. 

“How are you feeling today baby?” Derek asked as he fed the twins their food since he brought their high chairs into the bedroom.

“Pretty good. I mean I just have a little achy like I did last time, but other than that I’m okay” 

“At least your morning sickness has settled down now” 

“Yeah, like I need that added on to the stress of this pregnancy” Stiles isn’t frustrated with his cub, he just wishes his cub was safe and healthy.

“Our kid is going to turn out just as perfect as these two angels” Derek said while pinching their cubs’ cheeks, making them giggle at their silly dad.

Looking happily at his two little angels and thinking about his next little angel, all Stiles can do is smile and hope that his mate and him are right. He decides it’s not going to do him any good thinking about the bad possibilities. All he can do is be the best for his child and that is what he is going to do. He’s done worrying about that.

“Why don’t we pick a name after we go in for the ultrasound with Deaton today?” Deaton had done an ultrasound last night, but said he would tell the boys the gender during the next morning during a checkup.

“I think that’s great, don’t you?” Derek asked in a baby vice to their 1 year olds and their response…

“Moon” They’ve been saying that ever since they did the first time they said it.

Derek and Stiles got dressed and the twins dressed 20 minutes later because their appointment was in 45 minutes.

 

Their nannies took them when they went downstairs. 

“We’ll take them to their playdate with Persephone and Kai” Said Bridgett. Then she and Betsy left with a goodbye. 

When the boys got into Deaton’s office Stiles hopped up onto the exam table and lifted his shirt. 

Deaton pulled up with the machine. “How are you feeling today Stiles?” 

“Fine. I feel a little achy but I know that’s normal” Stiles jumped a little as the cold gel hit his stomach.

“Sorry, forgot to warn you” Deaton said as he pushed the machine around on Stiles’ stomach, looking for the best angle to see the baby. And he found it a few seconds later.

“Ready to know the sex?” 

“Yes!”

Chuckling, “Okay. Looks like you’re having another little girl. Congratulations”

“Our baby girl” Derek said looking at the picture of his new cub.

“I’ll have fun shopping with the girls” Stiles said jokingly

“Oh my god” Derek said in a mock exasperated tone.

 

Deaton handed them plenty of pictures for the family. The boys went home to rest for a little bit more until the twins came back. And to think of names for their little girl.

Stiles was lying on the couch with his head in Derek’s lap and their hands on his rounded stomach.

“You know, Deaton had actually given me some names while you were in the hospital last night” said Derek. Deaton had given them to him because he had heard that the twins’ first word was “moon”

“Oh yeah, any you liked?” 

“Chandra, it means moon”

“Sounds perfect” He said laughing because it was technically what Mari and Dylan wanted them to name their new sister.

“Yep”

“Ooo, how about Athena as a middle name. Because our baby girl is strong like a goddess” 

“Sounds good to me. And, to go along with the mythical goddess name, Aphrodite because I know she is going to be as beautiful as her daddy” Derek then leaned down and gave Stiles a lingering and sweet kiss.

“Mmm. Such a sweet talker”

“I only speak the truth” Derek put his hands up in mock surrender. 

 

Stiles sat up and turned around straddling Derek. His mate knew what he wanted; he could smell and feel it. Derek could never deny Stiles. He grabbed his mouth into a hungry kiss because let’s face it; it’s been a while since they’ve been together like this.

Stiles and Derek were moaning into each other’s mouths while Stiles grinded their hard cocks together. Stiles moaned harder when Derek pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. 

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ mouth and onto his neck, which Stiles bared willingly to his mate and Alpha. 

“Ungh, Derek… please I-uhh-need you. We don’t have time”

Derek knew Stiles was right and if he didn’t get into his mate, he would be coming in his pants like a teenager.

Stiles pulled at his belt and undid his jeans. They pushed his pants and boxers down just enough. Stiles immediately sank down on his mate’s gorgeous cock.

“Yes!! Oh Derek!”

“Fuck!! Baby, so tight and wet. Uhh!”

Stiles knew they could go slow and still be done fast by the way Derek’s giant cock filled him to the brim, pulsating inside him. And the way Stiles was clenching and dripping around Derek.

Stiles slowly rode Derek.

“I’ve missed you inside me. Ahh”

“I’ve missed being inside you. Making you scream my name, begging for me” Derek said as he matched Stiles’ pace with thrusting up, getting deeper. Hitting the spot.

“Yes! Right there! Oh baby!”

“I know just what to do to make you feel like this. And you know just what to do to make me want to knot you every time. Oh yes! You feel so good baby!”

Stiles moved his hips like no other. He rode Derek’s cock like a pro. They weren’t going to last much longer. So he picked up the pace.

“That’s it baby. Ride me. Your Alpha” Derek flashed his red eyes.

Stiles was close to coming from the Alpha waves his mate was sending. Derek knew this and took over. Thrusting hard up into his pregnant mate.

“Ohh Alpha! I c-can’t last much longer. Please!”

“Come!” Derek said with the same red eyes.

Stiles came so hard he passed out. 

Derek thrust into him a few more times before coating his mate’s walls with come. 

 

The room smelled like them and sex. Perfect if you ask Derek.

“Baby, we have to at least get dressed for Bridgett and Betsy. And that means showering too” 

“It’s not like there’s anything to be embarrassed about. It’s completely natural” Derek really didn’t want to wash the smell of them off.

“It’s just being more respectful to the women who help take care of our cubs” Stiles said while pulling his mate to the closest full bathroom.

“Fine”

“Besides the room will still smell like us” Stiles said while stepping into the running water.

“True. But I will air that out too before we have our parents over for a late lunch to tell them the news”

“Thank you. Just because we don’t have to hide what we did, doesn’t mean our parents have to think about it”

“Exactly” 

Derek ran the body soap onto Stiles’ body and down to his small rounded belly. 

“I can’t wait to meet her” Said Derek

“She’s going to be great” said Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and have forgiven me for the wait. I just want this story to be perfect for you. The next chapter will be months 5 and 6.
> 
> Love you my dreamers!!   
> Thank you for supporting me!!  
> XOXO!!


	5. Some fun baby plans and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are planning for the next few months until the birth along with some fun of their own ;)

Month 5

 

The sun shined threw the crack in the drapes of the French doors to their balcony. Stiles was already starting to wake up and when he cracked open his eyes, he looked over to the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 6:45am. He groaned before siting up in their bed and he looked over to his mate, who was fast asleep on his back; Derek looked so relaxed, even a little younger when he slept. It was beautiful. 

They were both naked in the bed since they decided to forgo clothes after a little fun between the sheets last night. The memories made Stiles smile. Derek was always so caring when they had sex, even when it was rough. Derek was so giving and attentive, especially since Stiles was now 5 months along. 

With that thought, Stiles started to rub a hand gently along his rounded belly, where his little girl rested. He then felt a strong kick. Her first kick! He had to wake up Derek.

Stiles started nudging his mate’s shoulder to wake him up. “Derek…Derek wake up”

Derek groaned and stretched, making the sheet slip down a little over his flaccid dick. He opened his eyes to his excited mate.

“What is it baby?” He said as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and he sat up.

Stiles just took Derek’s hand and placed it over to the area where he felt her kicking. And it happened again, a strong kick hello to her dad.

Derek got a huge grin on his face before he kissed Stiles and then moved to kiss Stiles’ stomach. Both men were giggling like school girls over this. And then they both heard the twins starting to move around in their cribs, and then they heard them starting to climb out. 

 

Derek and Stiles moved to keep their cubs from falling out of their cribs. Even though they would heal, they don’t want them to be injured anyway. Like normal parents. 

Their cubs were on the edge of their cribs when Stiles and Derek strode in and picked them up, they twins were very happy to see their parents. 

“Looks like they’re starting to get into their mischief making stage” Derek said as he blew a raspberry onto Mari’s stomach, making her giggle. Stiles did the same thing to Dylan. 

The happy family walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When they placed the twins into their high chairs, Derek put on his apron because he was going to cook bacon and it would be dangerous to do that without it since he was still naked.

Stiles prepared oatmeal for the twins. “So, Derek when did you start trying to escape from your crib?” It’s something all wolf cubs do when they’re toddlers. 

“Laura and I did at the same time just like our cubs. I’d say we were 20 months old. How old were you?”

Stiles put the oatmeal in the microwave, “I was older than you; I was 1 year old” 

“I’m so shocked you were an early bird mischief maker” Derek said, dripping in sarcasm.

“Oh hush you” Stiles said without denial.

“So I’d say our kids are right in the middle since their 16 months old” Stiles stated.

Derek and Stiles brought the two separate bowls of oatmeal over to their cubs and Derek helped feed them while the bacon cooked. 

 

Stiles and Derek each had a cub in their lap while they ate their own breakfast. Derek had Mari and Stiles had Dylan. And in the middle of breakfast Dylan and Mari each wanted to touch Stiles’ stomach, so he took them both and they hugged his stomach and said “mine” 

Stiles started to cry right then and that caused the twins to hug their daddy tighter and Derek reached over with a handkerchief to wipe away the happy tears going down his hormonal mate’s cheeks. 

“It’s okay my angels, daddy’s happy” Stiles said and he was sure the twins felt it because they smiled too. Stiles knew that their little girl and their next baby they have will be so loved, by not only Derek and himself, but also their older siblings.

“Laura and I did the same thing when my mom was pregnant with Everly” Derek said as he put the dishes away into the dishwasher.

Month 6

 

Stiles was having lunch with Lydia, Erica, and Allison while Derek had a meeting with his parents. They were all gathered in the main castle’s reading room. It was very cozy with warm neutral tones and plush couches and chairs. Their kids were with them playing close by their parents with their toys. 

“So, Stiles when do you think you would like to have your baby shower?” Erica asked

“Maybe next month? Before we go on our ‘vacation’” He and Derek decided that while they still want to get away, they need to stay close by since this pregnancy isn’t a normal one. So, they decided on going up to the ranch that was just up the road but also secluded enough. 

“That sounds good. Do you have a theme in mind?” asked Allison.

“Well, since were having only a girl this time around and we won’t be sharing with anyone, how about a girly princess theme?”

“Sounds great. I’ll start planning” Lydia announced

“It won’t be as big as my first since I can give a lot of hand me downs to her from the twins”

“Yeah, but still just as fun” said Lydia

“Exactly”

“Are you going to bring the twins with you when you leave?” asked Erica

Sometimes if royal babies are too young for the parents to be able to take care of them while their sibling is being born, they’ll be taken care of by family members while the parents are away. And in those cases the parents don’t leave as early as they did with their firsts and will most likely just have them be taken care of by others the night of the birth.

“I think their old enough for us to not have to worry too much, so yeah they’ll come with us” 

 

Just then Derek walked into the room. The twins ran over to say hi to their dad and Derek picked them up easily and walked over to his very pregnant mate and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Oh, we almost forgot to ask, are you going to tell us the baby name? We know you picked one out already” said Allison

“Yes, we did. But it’s going to be a surprise” said Derek as he put his cubs on the ground to help Stiles out of the chair.

“Oh come on. 1 name, it doesn’t even need to be the first” pleaded Erica

“Fine. One of her middle names will be Aphrodite” said Derek after getting the okay from Stiles. And he also started to pick up some of the twins’ toys and putting them in the bag that Stiles brought them in. They no longer needed a diaper bag because the twins became potty trained two weeks ago. Derek and Stiles were very proud. Derek even puffed his chest out a bit, like a proud alpha dad; that made Stiles chuckle fondly at his mate.

"I love it!"

"Perfect"

 

Derek and Stiles left to go put the twins down for their nap at home. And it didn’t take long to get the twins to go to sleep.

Once the door was closed, Stiles pulled Derek into their bedroom.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes and socks after he did the same for Stiles. 

Stiles got up to go to the bathroom and Derek took off his button down shirt and layed it over a chair by the French doors. He was about to take his tie off too when Stiles came out smelling like he was drenched in arousal-causing Derek’s dick to swell in his jeans. 

 

He turned around to see his very naked mate walking slowly towards him. He met Stiles in the middle and hungrily kissed him. They were both moaning loudly into the kiss and Derek could smell the slick coming out of Stiles. 

Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ back and spread his plump cheeks apart and squeezed tightly-making Stiles whimper and leak more. Derek put his hands on the back of Stiles’ thighs and lifted with ease. Stiles broke the kiss to gasp; aroused at his mate’s strength.

Derek layed him out on the bed and moved to spread bruises all over his mate’s neck, wanting the world to see the things he does to Stiles. 

And Stiles was writhing in pleasure, making the sheets beneath them wet with slick.

“I n-need you! Ugnh!” 

“You have me baby” Derek said as he pushed two fingers into his mate’s wet hole easily. 

“C-cock. I need it!” Stiles was barely forming sentences at this point and they had just started.

“Do you want to taste my cock?” Derek said before suckling on Stiles’ nipples, his breasts swollen again with milk to feed their cub. 

“Please!” Derek stripped out of his jeans, boxers and tie. Then he straddled Stiles’ chest without putting any weight on him. 

Stiles opened his mouth and Derek placed his rock hard cock into the sinful mouth. 

His mate eagerly began sucking on his cock. Taking in as much as he could, swirling his tongue all over, and paying special attention to the head-lapping up the pre-cum leaking from there. 

And Derek could do was watch and enjoy as Stiles showed that he seemed to born to suck cock, or maybe just Derek’s.

“That’s it baby. Oh yes” 

Stiles started to moan around Derek’s cock. The vibrations nearly putting Derek over the edge. 

“Mmmm Stiles. Oh god!” 

 

Stiles was getting close just from doing this for Derek. What can he say, he loves Derek’s cock. 

Stiles knew what to do to get Derek closer to the edge. He opened his eyes and looked innocently up into his mate’s sea green eyes.

“Holy shit! Fuck yes!” The sight of Stiles’ “innocent” bambi eyes combined with his mouth red and swollen with Derek’s thick cock was bringing Derek to the edge.

“F-fuck. I’m close baby, oh yes!”

Stiles knew Derek was warning him, but he wanted his mate’s cum. So he sucked harder and faster, making sure to moan vibrations onto his cock. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as he reached his climax

And Stiles eagerly swallowed everything Derek gave him and moaned around the pulsating dick as he reached his climax seconds later. He squeezed Derek’s glorious ass as he came.

Once both of their orgasms passed, Derek dropped onto the left side of Stiles on the bed. Both of them were breathing heavily after that. 

“Wow” was all Derek could say

Chuckling Stiles said, “I know” 

Derek picked up some tissues from his nightstand and cleaned up Stiles. And after Derek threw them away Stiles turned on his side, away from the wet spot and Derek spooned him from behind. He rested his hands on Stiles’ swollen stomach protectively and they rested a bit before the twins woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And the next one is going to be very... exciting  
> I love you my babies!!  
> XOXO!!


	6. This Isn't Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a big surprise for the boys...

Month 7

 

“Wow, it looks great” Stiles had tears in his eyes at the beautiful mural for his daughter’s nursery. This pregnancy has always been an emotional one.

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it” Said Isaac who painted the mural as a gift for Stiles. He had just finished the final details when Stiles and Derek came from the baby shower. He had said he was sick in order to finish the mural while they were away. He had been working on it while Derek and other family members kept Stiles out of the house for the past week.

Stiles and Isaac hugged and then Derek and Scott came in to help move some furniture and toys around for the nursery since they re-used the big pieces of furniture in the new nursery. The twins got actual beds and stayed in their former nursery room. Typically twins, different genders or not, share a room for a few more years since their bond is so close and then they could get moved to their own rooms later on.

“Wow Isaac the painting is great” Derek said while giving him a pat on the back.

“Of course it is, he is a great artist” Scott praised his mate and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Isaac still blushes when Scott compliments him like that, “thank you. I could help you guys with the new nursery too if you want” he said while scarping the paint off of his hands. He also painted the rest of the walls a soothing ivory color which compliments the various baby pink items they’ll be placing throughout the nursery.

“No it’s fine. We got it covered” said Derek and Scott

“Actually Isaac could you help me give the kids their bath” Both sets of twins got into the mud puddles outside.

“Of course” They left to round up their rowdy pups

 

“So, you guys excited for my niece to arrive?” Scott said as he started to put clothes away in the dresser.

“Of course! Especially Stiles since this pregnancy has been difficult, so we have another month and a half before we get to meet Chandra” Derek couldn’t wait to see how beautiful his new pup was.

“I’m sure it’ll all fly by once you guys leave in a few days. You taking the twins with you?” Scott had moved on to help his brother to bring the [crib](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_L-deInbQA9c/TN7UARGIP9I/AAAAAAAAIs0/TGpD7Fuwgo4/s1600/twin-boy-girl-baby-nursery.JPG) into the nursery.

“Yeah they’re old enough to handle it. And they’re pretty calm kids and as long as they’re near us they’ll be fine during the whole thing” Stiles was due on April 11th (He had been glad they’re daughter wasn’t going to be born on April Fool’s Day because Stiles worried that would create a mess of problems as she grew up).

“That’s true”

“So, when do you and Isaac plan on having more pups?” Derek knew that his brother and Isaac plan on having four kids like him and Stiles.

“Not too long down the road, but not very soon either. I’ll do whatever Isaac wants to do, since he is the carrier”

“True. I’m the same way with Stiles in other matters besides kids too” He and Stiles were very much equals.

Scott chuckled, “Same here” Some couples have the scales tilted one way or the other concerning who has the most control, but like Derek and Stiles, he and Isaac are equal.

With Derek and Isaac working continuously they were able to finish up Chandra’s nursery within an hour.

The nursery had pretty much the same set up as the twins’ but instead of two’s of everything there’s just one; except for the rocking chairs, which were identical to the twins’ but they got separate ones because Mari and Dylan still enjoy the sleep inducing chairs with their parents.

 

Isaac appeared in the doorway, “Wow everything looks great. By the way, we have some snacks for our working boys” He said with a smirk.

“Thanks Isaac. Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked as he followed his brothers out of the nursery.

“Oh, he fell asleep on the couch in the library, so we’ll eat in the living room since it’s away from there”

“Yeah, he really does need his sleep these days” in between lots of sex and food is understood at this stage.

There was piggy’s in a blanket and salami, cheese and crackers for the boys to eat. They actually decided to go play in the yard with the kids while they ate. And Stiles joined them a half an hour later.

Derek greeted his pregnant mate as he walked onto the patio. He kissed Stiles on the lips, which earned him a smile from Stiles and a kick hello from his daughter.

Derek and Stiles chuckled, and Derek placed both of his hands on the rounded belly “hello to you to my angel” He kneeled and lifted Stiles’ shirt and placed a kiss in the center of the belly.

He stood up and brought down Stiles shirt. “Want me to fix you something to eat?”

“Could you get the Oreo’s from the kitchen? I really need those right now” he said as he, with help, sat down at the table.

“You got it” Derek left to tend to his mate’s needs.

“Everything set up in the nursery?” Stiles asked Scott

“Yep, you’re all set”

“Now all that’s left is for her to pop out” Isaac commented

“Uhh, I know. But I also don’t want her to come early, like I need surprises during a pregnancy” Just then Derek came back with a package of Oreo’s.

“You’re a god send sweetie” He then began eating his meal. The parents watched their kids play around them for the rest of the afternoon.

Isaac and Scott left a couple hours later along with Percy and Kai. Stiles had cried during the afternoon again at the sight of the nursery and then made out with Derek for a few seconds before Scott cleared his throat. As comfortable as anyone in society is with sex and their bodies, he didn’t want to see that with his brothers. After saying goodbye and putting the twins in their highchairs for dinner, Derek went back upstairs to grab their bibs and Stiles began working on dinner.

 

Derek had just found the bibs when he heard a loud thump in the kitchen and his mate’s heart was slowing down. He doesn’t know if he had ever moved as fast as he did. His mate was hurt.

He found Stiles on the kitchen floor unconscious. He could hear that Stiles was still breathing, but his heart rate was slow. And his pups were crying now too. As he frantically called for an ambulance all he could think was that his family was in danger, nothing was more horrible to think.

Everything was a blur. Their parents had even showed up at some point during the whole ordeal.

All he kept worrying about was that his family going to be okay? He was currently sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Deaton came out to talk with an unreadable expression.

Derek stood up immediately, “Is Stiles going to be ok? And the baby?” he asked worriedly.

Deaton sighed, “We’re going to need to perform an emergency C-section”

“Of course, anything for their safety. They will be ok, right?” He would do anything for his family.

“We’ll see. It is extremely early for your pup to be born and she was already slow with development. But this will keep give her a better chance since Stiles is having complications” Deaton was given a consent form for Derek to sign. He signed it fast.

“What do you mean complications?” he was seriously panicking right now.

“This stressful pregnancy has caused major exhaustion for Stiles and for some reason also a lot of strain on his heart. Once your pup is removed, then odds are Stiles will recover”

“Alright, just do whatever you need to do to protect them. Please” he was desperate to see his mate and pup safe and healthy again.

The next couple of hours were the most stressful of Derek’s life. Thankfully Derek’s parents have been taking care of his kids because he would not be a good dad with his panicking right now. And then Deaton came out again.

Derek ran up to him, “Are they okay? Can I see them? How’d it go?” Derek said in rapid fire.

Deaton put on a calming smile, “Your daughter had trouble breathing for a couple of minutes, but she has been stabilized. As for Stiles he is currently in a recovery room and like your daughter we will be monitoring their condition closely until we see that healthy as can be”

That wasn’t amazing news, but it was really good in the situation. And Derek would take any type of good news.

“You’ll get to see her in a few minutes, but why don’t you see the twins first” Deaton was right. So he left Deaton.

The twins were in a play room and they were fussing, but they cried out for Derek once they sensed him. He quickly picked them both up and showered them with hugs and kisses.

“Daddy’s here. He loves you very much. Everything is going to be ok, I promise” At least his parents were there for them. Derek feels guilty about not being there for them.

His dad saw that look and he had always been good at understanding Derek. “You listen to me: no parent would have ever been stable in a situation like this when it comes to their mate and unborn cub’s safety, ok? You have always been an amazing man and father to your family. Do you understand me?” His father had always been able to get you listen even without saying anything, same for his mother, which is why they have always been great rulers of their kingdom.

“Yes sir. Thank you dad” His dad gave him a kiss on the forehead and kept his own forehead as affection. He scented Derek and his grandchildren before Derek left with his kids to go see Chandra first in the NICU. He saw so many wires and tubes attached to his tiny, fragile daughter. He sniffled a little and held back some tears as his daughter slept. He said I love you and happy birthday to Chandra (her birthdate was officially February 28th) and Mari and Dylan waved goodbye before they left to visit Stiles in the maternity ward.

Stiles was hooked to many beeping machines like their daughter and he looked so drained. He didn’t look like himself. He took up a chair and the twins snuggled up to his chest as he held his mate’s hand.

“She looks beautiful. She has a little mole on her cheek like Mariella, she has blonde hair too. Our parents are visiting her now. And I’m pretty sure she looks a lot like your favorite person: your mom” Derek knew Stiles would be more emotional once he saw how much their daughter looked like Claudia.

“I know that I will be your rock and I will make sure everything will be ok” He just had a good feeling. He was also planned on telling Stiles once he wakes up that he thinks they should name their daughter Chandra Athena Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know how you felt!
> 
> I love you my babies!  
> Thank you for the support!  
> XOXO!


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the birth and both carrier and cub are making vast improvements.

Derek just got back from getting coffee for himself after a restless night’s sleep of looking after his mate and cubs. The twins are doing well since they are staying close to their parents and Derek just enjoys listening to all of their heartbeats. He had been able to catch onto Chandra’s as well; something that made his heart swell with happiness.

John offered to take Mariella and Dylan out for breakfast, and Derek thought it would be good for them to get out of the hospital for a bit and bond with their grandpa.

 

Just as he was walking back to check on Chandra he heard Stiles’ heart speed up in the sense that he was waking up, so he quickly made his way back to his room. He was at Stiles’ side just in time for him to open his eyes for the first time since being admitted to the hospital last night.

He looked confused for a second before he took in his surroundings and he instinctively placed his hands on his formally swollen stomach. He looked panicked when he realized Chandra wasn’t inside him anymore.  
“Derek? Where is our daughter? Is she okay? What happened? Are you okay? Are the twins safe?” He asked panicky and tried to get out of bed but was too weak to make much movement. His family was the most important things to him.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles chest to have him lie back down. “You passed out last night and Deaton performed and emergency C-section to keep you and Chandra safe. She is doing well, she already started improving today. I’m fine since you and our cubs are fine. Mariella and Dylan are at breakfast with your dad”

“Okay. As long as everyone is fine” He started to calm down. “Can I see Chandra?” Stiles really wanted to meet his daughter.

“I’ll get Deaton and ask if she’s ready” He gave his mate a long, slow kiss on the lips before leaving to get the doctor

He caught up to Deaton down the hall, “Ah, Derek I was just about to check up on Stiles. How is he doing?”

“He just woke up” Derek said while walking with the doctor back to Stiles.

“That’s good. Did he seem normal?”

“Yes. Worrying about everyone else but himself. He was wondering when he could meet Chandra?”

“I’ll see how he is and maybe he could be sat down in a wheel chair and he could visit her. She’ll do better once Stiles is near her since he carried her” They just then entered the room

 

“Deaton when can I see my cub?” he asked with pleading eyes. This is completely natural since cubs and their carriers are very clingy with each the couple days after a birth. And it is very important to development early on.  
“I’ll do a quick check up on you and then we’ll see” Deaton walked over to Stiles and did routine tests to make sure all of his body systems were working properly and that he didn’t suffer any brain damage.

Derek stayed by Stiles’ side until Deaton was finished with his tests. “Okay Stiles you seem to be doing fine so I will get a wheel chair so you can meet your daughter” He left after that.

“Did you get to meet her? How is she?” Stiles was anxious now

“They have her hooked up to a lot of things. But she is beautiful” Derek placed a kiss to Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles smiled at that and a nurse came in with a wheel chair. Derek knew that Stiles was still weak from last night so he picked up his mate and placed him the chair. Stiles just chuckled and said thanks to his adorable mate’s actions. Derek wheeled him over to the NICU.

Stiles’ eyes teared up at the sight of his cub. He just wanted her safe in his arms. He stuck his hand in and she grasped onto him immediately. Derek did the same thing and she reacted the same way. Deaton came to check on her since this was a sign of improvement.

After testing he said “Maybe by tomorrow or, if she is tougher than she looks, by later today you’ll be able to hold her” He left the boys to spend time with their newborn cub.

“She looks just like my mom” Stiles said as a tear strolled down his face

Derek wiped the tear away and replied “I saw that. By the way, what do you think of naming her Chandra Athena Claudia?”

“That sounds perfect. She’s perfect”

 

After a few more minutes they returned to Stiles’ hospital room so he could rest more. Mariella and Dylan returned later on that morning and the family along with John and Scott, Isaac and Mike, who was 6 months along with his own little girl, spent the next couple of hours together.

“So Mike, do you have a name ready for your daughter?” Asked John

“Yes, we actually came up with one a few days ago with Danny and Gloria. She’ll be named Kalani Catalina Jocelyn” He said proudly while rubbing his rounded stomach

“That’s beautiful” replied the rest.

“Yeah. She’s due on June 5th”

Throughout the rest of the day they stayed in the hospital except when Derek took Stiles on a stroll in the hospital gardens in the afternoon for some fresh air.

When dinner time rolled around at 6:00pm Talia came in with meat loaf for Stiles and Derek.

“So, Stiles how are you feeling?” She said as she pulled up a chair next to the bed.

“Much better and thank you for the dinner. Deaton says that since I’m improving so is Chandra which is good”

“That’s good news. Something I’ll tell the press since they’re all camped outside the hospital since the news broke about your early labor” Derek and Stiles have received flowers and other gifts from the citizens hoping for good luck regarding the new royal cub. Stiles and Derek enjoy the fact that their children are so loved by the public.

 

Deaton came in with a surprise—[Chandra](http://img0.etsystatic.com/043/0/6421750/il_570xN.529468292_835f.jpg).

The whole room gasped and burst into tears. She was immediately placed on Stiles’ chest. He and Derek began sent marking her and giving her kisses and so did the rest of the family. The twins climbed onto the bed to meet their new sister and mimicked their parents in scent marking her.

Once her eyes opened they saw that she had the most beautiful shade of blue in her eyes. John had returned just then and saw his beautiful granddaughter and simply said, “She looks just beautiful. Just like your mother Stiles” and then he scented her as well.

“What’s her name?” asked Talia.

“Chandra Athena Claudia” answered Stiles and Derek while they never took their eyes off their little miracle.

Talia and Dom left to most likely talk to the press about the news. John left to leave the new parents alone with privacy.

She started to turn into Stiles chest and Stiles could tell she was hungry, so he sat up and Derek pulled down his hospital gown to expose his swollen breasts. She latched onto a nipple right away and began feeding.

Derek’s chest swelled with pride at the sight of his healthy cub being taken care of by his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There will only be one or two left before this section of the series ends, so I hope you continue to enjoy this series.
> 
> Love you my dreamers  
> XOXO


	8. A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment.

Three months later

 

Stiles, Derek, and their cubs were on their way to the hospital because Mike went into labor just a short while ago. They got the call from Javier 5 minutes ago and he sounded frantic and excited at the same time; Derek and Stiles knew that Mike was in labor before Javier could get the words out. Not only from the sound of his voice but also from the pained screams coming from Mike. The couple had decided to deliver their little girl in the hospital because Deaton had warned the couple that it would be best since Mike was older and their was a higher risk for complications. They decided to stay safe and deliver in the hospital.

 

Mari and Dylan were in the back while Derek drove and Stiles was in the passenger seat holding a sleeping Chandra. She was quick to develop within another few weeks in the hospital and they brought her home two months ago. She was a little fussier than the twins when they were first born, but it’s not something the mates can’t handle from their cub. The twins enjoyed Chandra very much and liked to look over her and play protective older siblings. Those moments made Derek and Stiles smile because they knew that the siblings would always protect each other. A side note about their new cub: Chandra will always be smaller and may be a late bloomer in certain areas than the average werewolf kid since she was premature, but the doctor’s say otherwise she can be expected to as healthy as the rest.

 

Derek and Stiles have decided to wait a couple of years until trying for another child since they have their hands full and think it would be best for everyone’s sanity. They put Stiles back on his birth control a month ago when they decided that they will wait for another kid and still have their normal sex life again. Derek was thinking about how just last night he ate Stiles out the second they put the kids to bed.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a slap on the arm by Stiles. Right; the smell.

“Daddy; why does papa smell like that?” Asked their ever curious Dylan.

“He has a new deodorant” Stiles replied quickly. He glared at Derek, who mouthed sorry with a smile and puppy dog eyes. Stiles couldn’t resist.

“Just focus on driving” Stiles said with no bite. He rocked their little angel with the last few minutes in the drive.

 

They walked in and it seemed that they were the first to arrive besides Danny and his mate Ethan along with their two daughters Penny and Charlie. Also there was Danny’s sister Gloria.

They whole family exchanged hugs and they brought the kids over to a play room near the waiting area. “So, you guys excited to meet your baby sister?” Derek asked Danny and Gloria.

“Can’t wait. I can’t believe I’m going to be a big brother again” Answered Danny

“Neither can our parents” Gloria joked.

“True. Although this is a pretty awesome surprise” Said Ethan.

“You guys ever want more kids?” Gloria asked her brothers

They looked at each other before Danny answered “We don’t _plan_ on having more kids but if I end up pregnant we won’t be upset”

The rest of the family showed up over the next hour or so. And everyone came and went throughout the labor. It was funny to hear Mike yell at Javier at points during the long process. Mike was in labor for about 23 hours, which is nearly double the time he was in labor for Gloria and Danny. There weren’t any complications with Mike or Kalani; thank God. So it was official:[ Kalani Catalina Jocelyn Hale ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5448912/il_340x270.228701384.jpg)was born on June 5th at 8:53pm. Whenever a royal baby is born the entire kingdom celebrates and this child was celebrated for the other reason in that she was born when, at Mike’s age, pregnancy was rare for a carrier.

 

Stiles and Derek came by a couple days after giving the newborn cub and carrier space and quickly/quietly congratulated the couple before Mike drifted off to sleep along with Kalani in Javier’s arms. After they left, Stiles and Derek went home with their kids and went about their normal day. Some would have found it boring. Stiles finds it happy. He has everything he has ever dreamed of: a happy family of his own.

**************************

  
Their three children had nap time a short while later. After making sure they drifted off to sleep, Stiles found Derek doing some paperwork in the library for an upcoming trip to another kingdom. Derek looked a little stressed with all of the planning, so Stiles did what any good mate would do: relieve the stress.

He masked his arousal from Derek as he walked up to him and gave a sweet and chaste kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Hey, I can put this work stuff away if you want to relax on the couch?” Derek was always taking care of Stiles and always put his and their cubs’ needs above his own. Stiles always likes to return the favor of his loving mate.  
“No. I’ll just read a book. I like being with you is all”

Derek smiled his big smile that always warms Stiles’ heart. He pulled Stiles down for a longer kiss before letting go.

Stiles wanted to surprise Derek so he did actually read a bit of a book. The desk was wide and had an opening from the front to where Derek was sitting. If someone (ie: Stiles) were to crawl under that space, they would be face to face with Derek’s crotch. Perfect view if you ask Stiles.

 

He was quiet as to not to get Derek’s attention, though that wasn’t hard considering he was so zoned into his work. He was able to crawl under the space without Derek noticing. His mate was brought out of his work by Stiles undoing his jeans.

“Stiles! What are you doing?” As if it wasn’t obvious

“I’m going to give my mate a blowjob” The fact was emphasized by Stiles pulling Derek’s hardening cock from his briefs.

Derek threw his head back as Stiles stroked him to full hardness.

“Oh. Oh yes. Mmm” It didn’t take long before Derek was rock hard. Stiles loved Derek’s cock: big, uncut, perfect. Stiles also loved the taste.

He put his mouth around the head and just sucked there at first. Licking around and gathering pre cum.

“Please baby. Ahh” Stiles decided not to prolong the teasing anymore. He sucked down quickly. Bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Pressing his tongue along the underside like Derek likes. Sucking hard and slow is what can make Derek come the fastest.

“Oh yes! Your mouth Stiles, Ohh” Derek was completely at Stiles’ mercy.

Stiles knew what he looked like right now. Face flushed, mouth red and stretched wide on Derek’s cock. Stiles wanted to see and taste Derek come before their kids woke up. So he doubled down on his efforts. Deep throating his mate and moaning around Derek as his dick hit Stiles’ throat. Derek put his hand at the back of Stiles’ head and curled his fingers through the hair and pulled, not off but to make Stiles moan more; which he did.

Stiles could tell his mate was close. He knew the one thing that would push Derek over the edge. He pinched Derek’s thigh and his mate looked down at Stiles on his knees sucking him off. Derek came at the sight. Stiles swallowed everything his mate gave him. He loved it.

Once he was done. Derek pulled him into his lap so Stiles was straddling him. He pushed his tongue into Stiles’ mouth immediately. Moaning at the taste of himself on Stiles’ tongue. He pushed down Stiles sweat pants and found that he went commando. He could already smell the slick gathered in his hole. He pushed three fingers into Stiles right away. Stiles gasped into his mouth and pushed back on the fingers stretching him wide. Derek knew Stiles was already hard, so he just milked Stiles’ prostate for all its worth.

Stiles dropped his head onto his mate’s shoulder and all he could do was moan. Derek also took advantage of the neck Stiles exposed to him. Sucking hickeys all over. It didn’t take long for Stiles to spill his cum onto Derek’s black t-shirt.

The pair just laid there gasping for a couple of minutes. Then they got up and stripped out of their cum stained clothes and walked upstairs naked and put their clothes in the hamper. Before either could get dressed, Chandra cried out. And that made the twins wake up even though all rooms are sound proofed.

“I’ll get the twins” Said Derek.

***************************

  
That night Stiles was lying in bed with Derek, using his chest as a pillow while they watched movies. He started to drift off in his own mind and think about the past couple of years: finding his mate, getting married, having three wonderful children. His life turned out so perfect. He dreams that this is how his children will feel and their children and so on. He wants his family to be safe and happy like any other parent. He and Derek have vowed to do their best to make that happen for their cubs.

No parent can protect their children from everything, but you can do your best. He will love his children no matter what. That is how a parent should feel. And that is how he and Derek will always feel and project onto their children. Happiness will always be his dream. So far it is a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who supported this story! there will be more to this series later on so hopefully you read those too :) 
> 
> Thank you to all of my dreamers!!  
> Thank you for the support!!  
> I love you all!!  
> XOXO!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, let me know what you thought and if you want me to write about something I'll definitely consider it. :D
> 
> I love you all my Dreamers!  
> XOXO!
> 
> *Please note the original descriptions of the twins, I tried my best to find matches but...


End file.
